rp_logfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy and Fritz's Night
Fritz: Jeremy, can you get the screwdriver out of my bag, I'm a bit stuck. Fritz: Are those kids as strong as Superman or something?! Jeremy searches Fritz's bag for the screwdriver. Jeremy , after finding it, winds up the music box, grabs the flashlight and hurries to Fritz. Fritz: Hey, Jeremy, hurry before the fox wakes up. SalamanderCmndr joined the chat Candlefly: Aaaand Mangle's most likely about to wake up XD hi SC. Pink Freddy: SC shows up right when he says that XD SalamanderCmndr: Hi~ SalamanderCmndr: XD SalamanderCmndr: Oh, what great timing? Puppet joined the chat Candlefly: Yes. Mangle joined the chat SalamanderCmndr: So, how have you been, Candle? Fritz: Jeremy, I'm not kidding, a tiny shock WON'T put it out for the rest of the night. Candlefly: Good :3 Candlefly: I made another fictional videogame, and it's gonna have more lore then FNaF when I'm done with it. Mangle has sparks fly from her neck Jeremy reaches them, handing the screwdriver to Fritz. Fritz: Thanks- well this'll be cutting it close. Fritz quickly tries disconnecting the limb Mangle has wrapped around him. Mangle starts making a small bit of static Candlefly: So, should we roll to see if Fritz can do this fast enough to avoid being stuck when Mangle fully activates? Candlefly: 10 or lower, Fritz is in trouble, 11 or higher, he's out of the mess... Candlefly: 10. Welp. Jeremy tries to help by pulling at the limb. Fritz: Almost got it... SalamanderCmndr: I am imagining this would be the same as when Wheatley wakes GLaDOS up... Pink Freddy: O_O SalamanderCmndr: What? SalamanderCmndr: GLaDOS was a mangled piece of junk, Wheatley woke her up, she pretty much reassembled herself. Mangle 's eyes flicker on Pink Freddy: Am I the only one who found that part slightly terrifying...? Jeremy: G-go back to sleep! SalamanderCmndr: Yeah, my jaw dropped at that part. Pink Freddy: Here ya go Pink Freddy FNAF Mangle is GladosYouTube · · 1M · 95%...is best machine??? How come i have never seen anybody re-create this scene from Portal 2 with Mangle? Maybe i have and i'm just being stupid for not noticing it, but hey, here it is. I'm glad i chose to switch to the graph editor, it makes the movements MUCH more smoother and less choppy, and this is a prime example. I hope you enjoy! SalamanderCmndr: I was like "Whatdidyoudowhatdidyoudowhatdidyoudowhatdidyoudo?" SalamanderCmndr: XD Fritz: Oh no. SalamanderCmndr: Foxy the Intelligence Dampening Plushie! Pink Freddy: XD Jeremy let's go of the limb and shines the flashlight at Mangle's face. Candlefly: I changes Fritz's status. Candlefly: changed* Mangle turns her endoskeleton head to Jeremy and tilts it Fritz: *whispering angrily* Jeremy, I don't think that works. Jeremy: Resetresetresetreset! Fritz quickly got back to trying to get the limb off. Mangle starts pushing herself up, slowly Jeremy accidentally drops the flashlight SalamanderCmndr: I've never RPed as Mangle before, so I don't really have a feel for how her body moves around... Jeremy: Ah! SalamanderCmndr: Plus it's just a discombobulated mess of parts... Fritz almost has the limb loose enough that he could get away. Jeremy dives down to grab the flashlight Fritz: *whispering loudly* Jeremy, no! SalamanderCmndr: ... Candlefly: What are you planing, SC? Pink Freddy eats "..." Jeremy grabs the flashlight SalamanderCmndr: To smack Jeremy i the face with one of the limbs. Jeremy quickly stands back up SalamanderCmndr: >_> SalamanderCmndr: You didn't give me enough time. Jeremy and fell back down Candlefly: Well Mangle still has Fritz, but she's about to lose him. Candlefly: And one of her limbs too. Mangle swings one of her limbs at Jeremy's face SalamanderCmndr: Have they been paying attention to the music box? Fritz: Jeremy, watch out! Pink Freddy: It was wound up before he ran to Mangle and Fritz Candlefly: Jeremy wound it before he came in there. Jeremy: Huh!? SalamanderCmndr: I would imagine this would hurt like hell. Candlefly: Yes. SalamanderCmndr: ... SalamanderCmndr: They added Voorhees to Mortal Kombat? Candlefly: ??? Jeremy falls over as when his face was smacked by the limb Pink Freddy: ? SalamanderCmndr: Jason Voorhees? Fritz tries to pull free slightly too early. SalamanderCmndr: Friday the 13? Fritz: Little bit more.... SalamanderCmndr: Machete wielding mass murderer? Candlefly: I don't know either of those. Jeremy holds his face in his hands. Jeremy: Owwwwwwwwwwwww SalamanderCmndr: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/frid... SalamanderCmndr: That guy? Candlefly: ? SalamanderCmndr: You seriously don't know him? Pink Freddy: ?? Candlefly: The stereotypical ski-mask-guy-with-a-chain-saw? SalamanderCmndr: HOCKEY MASK. SalamanderCmndr: IT IS A HOCKEY MASK. Candlefly: Whatever Candlefly: I suck at trivia. SalamanderCmndr: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Voorh... SalamanderCmndr: There have been like, two thousand movies with him. Pink Freddy: ? Candlefly: Oh, ok. Candlefly: Is Mangle gonna react to Fritz about to remove one of her limbs? Mangle quickly moves the limb that's around Fritz's leg, effectively tripping him SalamanderCmndr: Yes. SalamanderCmndr: She just did. Fritz: GAH-! Fritz falls over, still stuck. Mangle stretches herself out and uses one of her hands to grab the ceiling Fritz: Ohhh no. SalamanderCmndr: Fritz is gonna be carried off like a frickin' spider. Mangle starts pulling the rest of herself up Candlefly: He's gonna try to finish off the now loose limb. Candlefly: Iiif he can reach it. Jeremy still holding his face. Fritz tries to grab onto something with his free hand. SalamanderCmndr: They both have to survive he nigh, right? SalamanderCmndr: *night Candlefly: Yes. Candlefly: That doesn't mean you can't hurt them. SalamanderCmndr: So, we can't have The Bite of 2010? Candlefly: They just have to survive. Pink Freddy: Bite where? Candlefly: We could if it's almost 6 and they can get an ambulance. Pink Freddy: Frontal Lobe? SalamanderCmndr: Mangle likes a tasty frontal lobe :D Candlefly: Or Mangle could miss. Candlefly: And get a shoulder or something. SalamanderCmndr: :O Pink Freddy: Mangle: I want to be hip with the kids. SalamanderCmndr: SHE'LL GO ALL MIKE TYSON ONHIM. SalamanderCmndr: SAY 'BYE-BYE' TO YOUR EAR, FRITZ. Candlefly: What's that mean? Candlefly: Oh ok. Fritz: Jeremy, baseball bat, now. Pink Freddy: Where's the bat? Mangle starts pulling the limb that's around Fritz's leg up Candlefly: Office. Fritz tried to grab at the floor as he was being pulled up. Fritz: Oh ****! SalamanderCmndr: Spider fox~ Jeremy gets up unsteadily, and runs to the Office SalamanderCmndr: Spider fox~ Pink Freddy: Spider fox~ SalamanderCmndr: Does whatever a spider fo d-*Shot* Pink Freddy: Does whatever a spider- *shuts up* Fritz then tried to grab the limb around his leg and finish getting the limb off, but he can't quite reach. Mangle quickly jerks the limb up so that it's touching the ceiling Jeremy reaches the Office, grabs the bat, and starts running back. SalamanderCmndr: She's fishing for Foxy! Candlefly: I feel like it'll be funny if the limb randomly comes off and drops Fritz on his head. Pink Freddy: Ow Candlefly: Frit'll be knocked out again, of course. Candlefly: fritz* Candlefly: Fritz** SalamanderCmndr starts talking to Head Loch Fritz ends up stuck upside down, hanging by his leg. Pink Freddy: The other head is Loch? Fritz: Agh, this hurts! Let go! SalamanderCmndr: Nu. Jeremy is back with the bat. Jeremy: Ah!! SalamanderCmndr: And I can't concentrate on him 'cause there's Mangle's voice in my head atm. SalamanderCmndr: Well, thought pattern. Jeremy swings the bat at Mangle's head Mangle 's head is knocked back by the bat and her eye flickers Fritz: Keep swinging, Jeremy! Fritz: Don't hit me please. Jeremy keeps swinging at Mangle, some of them likely to miss Candlefly: Fritz's status has been changed again. Mangle swings one of her limbs at Jeremy SalamanderCmndr: 'I WAS RIGHT'? Candlefly: Before it was 'this is gonna suck' SalamanderCmndr: Ah. Candlefly: Before, it was* Candlefly: You know as soon Jeremy is knocked back. Candlefly: As Fritz is freed, he will zap Mangle a bit more than necessary. Mangle starts tightening her grip on Fritz's leg Candlefly: You know as soon as Fritz is freed, he will zap Mangle a bit more than necessary was what I meant to say. SalamanderCmndr: Yeah, I got it. Fritz yelped in pain as the limb tightened. Mangle lowered her head so that it's at Fritz's eye level Fritz: Jeremy, hit the limb around my leg, I almost got it taken off! Jeremy swings the bat towards the limb. Fritz: Ohhhh no, this is not good, uh, hi there, fox... Mangle 's limb is almost broken off completely Jeremy swings again Mangle tilts her head SalamanderCmndr: I imagine there is gonna be a pretty bruise on Fritz's leg... Fritz: So, how about you put me down and I walk out of the room and we forget this happened, right? Candlefly: Yep. Candlefly: And by pretty you mean painful and huge, right? Mangle tilts her head a lot more and squeezes Fritz's leg harder SalamanderCmndr: Yeeeep. Candlefly: I'm thinking this might break Fritz's leg. Candlefly: Do you agree? SalamanderCmndr: She's not squeezing hard enough to do that.... Yet. Candlefly: Ok Jeremy swings again. Jeremy: Let go of him! Fritz: ACK! O-ok, I guess you don't-t want th-that, do you..? Candlefly: Fritz is staying calm to avoid a panicking Jeremy. Candlefly: Mostly. Mangle shakes her head Fritz: O-ok, how about you at-tleast st-top squeezing my leg-g, you're h-hurting me... Jeremy swings the bat at the limb again Mangle 's limb starts creaking Fritz: ... Th-this is gonna suck, is-sn't it? SalamanderCmndr: Sure is, Fritzy. Candlefly: ... Jeremy swings again SalamanderCmndr: Sure will, rather. Pink Freddy: Fritzy. Candlefly: So what are you planing now? SalamanderCmndr: For her to fall on Fritz after he falls down. Candlefly: I can imagine Jeremy missing a lot and that's why Mangle isn't responding to his swings. Candlefly: Ow. SalamanderCmndr: No, she just doesn't feel pain. Candlefly: Ok Pink Freddy: Like Backup Ba-oh. SalamanderCmndr: Even if she did, she would've gotten used to it by now. Jeremy swings at Mangle again Candlefly: I thought Jeremy was missing a lot. Mangle 's limb snaps, dropping Fritz Fritz yelps when he falls before landing on his head before falling onto his back. Fritz: GAH!.... Mangle moves to above Fritz and gets ready let go of the ceiling Fritz has almost gotten knocked out again. Jeremy: Ah! Fritz!! Jeremy hurries over to Fritz. Fritz sees Mangle and tries to move. Mangle is about to let go SalamanderCmndr: Did Jeremy wind the music box up when he went for the bat? Pink Freddy: No Candlefly: It's hard to move when you just got the wind knocked out of you. Puppet: *The warning symbol starts flashing* Candlefly: Also, Fritz's status changed again. Jeremy drops the bat so that he tries to help Fritz up. SalamanderCmndr: What time is it? Fritz grabs Jeremy's hand and tries to get out of the way of Mangle. Pink Freddy: 6:34 pm? Pink Freddy: 7:34 for you Candlefly: No clue, maybe 4 or something in the RP? SalamanderCmndr: Pink, I meant in the RP. Candlefly: XD Pink Pink Freddy: Oh, wait, rp, hehe, oops... SalamanderCmndr: I have a clock on my computer, ya know. Candlefly: Wait, it's most likely round 3. Pink Freddy: I was wondering why you would ask that... Candlefly: around* SalamanderCmndr: Server stiiiiillll won't work. Candlefly: I feel like none of the guards don't leave the place without nightmares, but Fritz doesn't have dreams of animatronics trying to get him, rather he sees what he's doing to them from their point of view... SalamanderCmndr: I bet Jeremy has a panic attack every time he sees a large vent opening :p Candlefly: Pink and I talked about it, and we decided Jeremy has night terrors. SalamanderCmndr: I can't help but feel bad for these guys... Candlefly: Also, Mangle'll probably fall on Fritz's legs at this point. SalamanderCmndr: Fritz may never be hurt by words, but a giant mangled mess of meddling metal will. SalamanderCmndr: You probably don't even get the joke in there -_- Candlefly: Ow. Mangle drops Pink Freddy: Sorry, had to clean up a spill Fritz quickly scrambled for his taser while getting out of the way, but almost dropped it when Mangle landed on his already-hurt leg, a crack audible in the room. SalamanderCmndr: 'Tis okay. SalamanderCmndr: Okay, it better be close to six now... Fritz: AAAAGH TH-*quieter now*at is very painful! Puppet: *The warning symbol is now flashing red* Jeremy: AAHHHHHHH!!!! Candlefly: Ok, it shall be. Fritz pulled himself out from under Mangle and zapped her with the taser again. Puppet: - Stopped short, never to go again, when the old man died~... Jeremy: FRITZ!! Fritz: I-I-I'm fine, ju-u-ust a most-t likely b-broken leg, i-it just h-hurts. Fritz: A l-lot-t. Puppet 's eyes flicker off SalamanderCmndr: That was Mangle. SalamanderCmndr: Not Puppet. SalamanderCmndr: I dun gooft. Fritz: ... Is it quiet in here? Fritz: ... Aw gr-gr-great, Jeremy, gi-give me my bat-t. Jeremy: Not fine! Not fine! We need to get back to the Office!! SalamanderCmndr: POP! Goes the weasel yet? Jeremy picks up the bat and gives it to Fritz, and starts trying to drag him to the Office. Fritz: I-I-I'm not even g-gonna t-t-try to st-tand on th-this, i-it's bent wrong-g... Fritz grabs the bat. Fritz: Th-thanks. Candlefly: You decide. SalamanderCmndr: It's time. Puppet: *POP! Goes the Weasel starts playing* Fritz: I-I don't think he's bl-bluffing this time... Owwwww.... Jeremy hears the music. Jeremy: Oh no. Ohnonononono!!! Fritz: D-don't freak out- Jeremy tries to drag Fritz faster. Puppet 's eyes may be seen at the end of the hall Fritz: Careful J-Jere- OW. Jeremy: NO! GO AWAY!! Puppet: *Quietly* Round and round the mulberry bush~ Jeremy keeps dragging Fritz towards the Office. Candlefly: I changed Fritz's status again. Puppet: *A little louder* The monkey chased the weasel~ Jeremy: NO ONE LIKES YOUR SINGING!! Fritz: A-actually, in any other s-situation, it w-would be qu-uite calming. Puppet: *Louder* The monkey thought 'twas all good and fun~ Candlefly: Fritz, you're not helping. Fritz gets ready to swing. Jeremy: WIND YOUR OWN MUSIC BOX!! GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY!!! Candlefly: Aaaand SC's gone XD Pink Freddy: Poof goes the SC. Puppet: *Loud* POP! Goes the weasel~! SalamanderCmndr: Internet bein' slow. Candlefly: So, how's Puppet gonna get past Fritz's bat? SalamanderCmndr: He'll go higher than Fritz can reach. Candlefly: Ok. Jeremy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHNOTHAILLEGYOSTOP!!!! Puppet 's eyes start moving closer to The Office Pink Freddy: Hmm, how close did they get to the Office? SalamanderCmndr: They're around where Bonnie stands. Fritz: J-Jeremy, P-panicking ne-never solves a-anything. Fritz: D-do I n-need to hit-t you with the b-bat again t-too? Candlefly: Do you think Puppet will realize what caused Fritz's nose bleed and coughing up blood? SalamanderCmndr: Has SF ever done that before? Candlefly: Yeah, but the guards tend to not survive. Puppet: To think, the one night they have two guards working, they make the biggest blunders... *Sigh* Candlefly: BRB SalamanderCmndr: :/ Candlefly: Back Fritz: M-my fault, s-sorry. SalamanderCmndr: z;d SalamanderCmndr: Wait, what? SalamanderCmndr: *:D Puppet: Oh well~ Puppet: Not like it's bad for us! Jeremy: GOAWAYBURNTOASHCHOKEONAGHOSTPEPPERLEAVEUSALONE!!!! Puppet 's eyes are now almost right outside The Office Fritz: J-jeremy wo-would you s-stop p-panicking? Puppet: Now, why would I do any of that? Fritz: H-hi there. Puppet: I see you still have that bat... Puppet: Question: How did you get hired again? Jeremy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Fritz: Y-yes I do. Th-that night was e-exciting. Fritz: W-well, th-they think I-I'm Phillup R-Rogers at th-the moment. Puppet: Wouldn't they recognize the person they've fired for the umpteenth time? Fritz: M-management is still being s-stupid. Fritz: 15th, a-actually. Jeremy suddenly drops Fritz and jumps at the Puppet, trying to tackle him. Puppet is surprised by Jeremy and isn't able to dodge Fritz: J-Jeremy, what the HECK ARE YOU DOING?! SalamanderCmndr: Woo hoo! SalamanderCmndr: Go Jeremy! Fritz crawls forward to help Jeremy. Puppet: Ah-! Candlefly: Even Fritz doesn't try tackling the animatronics XD Fritz: N-need help, Jeremy? Pink Freddy: Flight to fight O_O Candlefly: Fritz is gonna hit Puppet with the bat again. Jeremy tries to hold Puppet down. SalamanderCmndr: I think this is going to earn Jeremy some respect from Puppet. Fritz: O-ok, I'm helping. Jeremy: Smash him!! Puppet: Wow, that was unexpected... Fritz swings the bat at Puppet (again). Puppet 's leg is hit by the bat, making him cringe a bit Jeremy: Again! Candlefly: Best of all, only Fritz'll get fired. Fritz: Ok! Puppet headbutts Jeremy Fritz swings at Puppet's face this time. SalamanderCmndr: Wait, Jeremy's on top of him. SalamanderCmndr: How would he swing at Puppet's face? Pink Freddy: By swinging down...? Candlefly: Fritz crawled over there, he could be swinging for the top of it, like the forhead SalamanderCmndr: Ah. SalamanderCmndr: Okay. Candlefly: Yes, he's swinging down. Jeremy dazed from the headbutt, he almost falls off. SalamanderCmndr: But, wouldn't that be swinging at Jeremy...? Candlefly: Nu, he's swinging to avoid Jeremy-... we all have Jeremy in different spots, don't we XD SalamanderCmndr: Pink, where is he? Candlefly: I think that there IS room for Fritz to hit Puppet's face. SalamanderCmndr: If he did swing down at Puppet, it wouldn't be that hard of a hit. SalamanderCmndr: He's on the ground, right? Candlefly: Yeah. Pink Freddy: It'd hit if his head was directly above Puppet's, but it's not, but he could be accidentally hit SalamanderCmndr: Okay. Puppet puts his head back down, only to get a bat to his forehead | |- | | |} Candlefly: TIMESKIP! SalamanderCmndr: ... But, Candle's gonna have to leave somewhat soon... Pink Freddy: Let's do the time warp again~ SalamanderCmndr: Let's Do The Mind Swap Again~ Fritz was stuck in the hospital again. Jeremy knocks on the door to Fritz's room. Fritz: Hello? Fritz , despite being told to take it easy, got the crutches and got up to answer the door himself. Candlefly: My Fritz just does whatever he wants. Jeremy: Er, hey Fritz... Fritz: Hi there. You know, the static in my vision never went away. SalamanderCmndr: Hey, does SB work the same as SF, but he just can't be looked at, period? Jeremy: I-it didn't? Candlefly: IDK, I feel like SB is more 'activated' while SF's is more 'passive'. Fritz: Nope, and it's really annoying.